ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter's Laboratory: The Complete Series
Dexter's Laboratory: The Complete Series is a DVD idea made from Warner Bros. Animation in April, 2020. It has all seventy-eight episodes from all four seasons. Episodes Disc 1. # Dee Deemensional / Dial M For Monkey: Magmanamus / Maternal Combat # Dexter Dodgeball / Dial M For Monkey: Rasslor / Dexter's Assistant # Dexter's Rival / Dial M For Monkey: Simion / Old Man Dexter # Double Trouble / Dexter's Lab: A Story / Dexter's Laboratory # Jurassic Pooch / Dial M For Monkey: Organ Grindor / Dimwit Dexter # Dee Dee's Room / Dial M For Monkey: Huntor / The Big Sister # Star Spangled Sidekicks / The Justice Friends: TV Super Pals / Game Over # Babysitter Blues / The Justice Friends: Valhallen's Room / Dream Machine # Dollhouse Drama / The Justice Friends: Krunk's Date / The Big Cheese Disc 2. # Way of The Dee Dee / The Justice Friends: Say Uncle Sam / Tribe Called Girl # Spacecase / The Justice Friends: Ratman / Dexter's Debt # Dexter's Rival / The Justice Friends: Bee Where? / Mandarker # Inflata Dee Dee / The Justice Friends: Can't Nap / Monstory # Beard To Be Feared / Quackor The Fowl / Ant Pants # Mom and Jerry / Chubby Cheese / That Crazy Robot # D and DD / Hamhocks and Armlocks # Hunger Strikes / The Koos Is Loose / Morning Stretch # Dee Dee Locks and The Ness Monster / Backfire / Book 'Em * Rude Removal (The Banned Episode) is a bonus feature. Disc 3. # Sister's Got A Brand New Bag / Shoo, Shoe Gnomes / Lab of The Lost # Labels / Game Show / Fantastic Boyage # Filet of Soul / Golden Diskette # Snowdown / Figure Not Included / Mock 5 # Ewww That's Growth / Nuclear Confusion / Germ Warfare # A Hard Day's Day / Road Rash / Ocean Commotion # The Bus Boy / The Justice Friends: Things That Go "Bonk!" In The Night / Ol' McDexter # Sassy Come Home / Photo Finish Disc 4 # Star Check Unconventional / Dexter Is Dirty / Ice Cream Scream # Decode of Honor / World's Greatest Mom / Ultrajerk 2000 # Techno Turtle / Surprise! / Got Your Goat # Dee Dee Be Deep / 911 / Down In The Dumps # Unfortunate Cookie / The Muffin King # Picture Day / Now That's A Stretch / Dexter Detention # Don't Be A Baby / Dial M For Monkey: Peltra / G.I.R.L. Squad # Sports-a-Poppin' / Koos a la Goop a Goop / Project Dee Dee # Topped Off / Dee Dee's Tail / No Power Trip Disc 5 # Sister Mom / The Laughing # Dexter's Lab: A Story / Coupon For Craziness / Better Off Wet # Critical Gas / Let's Save The World, You Jerk! / Average Joe # Rushmore Rumble / A Boy and His Bug / You Vegetabelieve It! # Aye Aye Eyes / Dee Dee and The Man # Big Bots / Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind / Misplaced In Space # Old Flame / Don't Be A Hero / My Favorite Martian # Paper Route Bout / The Old Switcharooms / Trick or Treehouse # Quiet Riot / Accent You Hate / Catch of The Day Disc 6 # Dad Is Disturbed / Framed / That's Using Your Head # Blackfoot and Slim / Trapped With A Vengeance / The Parrot Trap # DiM / Just An Old Fashioned Lab Song... / Repairanoid # Sdrawkcab / The Continuum of Cartoon Fools / Sun, Surf and Science # Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! / The Justice Friends: Pain In The Mouth / Dexter vs. Santa's Claws # Dee Dee's Rival / Pslightly Psycho / Game For A Game # Dyno-Might / Labretto # Last But Not Beast Disc 7. # Streaky Clean / A Dad Cartoon / Sole Brother # Mind Over Chatter / A Quackor Cartoon / Momdark # Copping An Aptitude / A Failed Lab Experiment / The Grand-Daddy of All Inventions # Poppa Wheely / A Mom Cartoon / The Mock Side of The Moon # If Memory Serves / A Mandark Cartoon / Tele Trauma # A Boy Named Sue / Lab on The Run # Dos Boot / A Dee Dee Cartoon / Would You Like That In The Can? # That Magic Moment / A Silent Cartoon / Opposites Attract # Scare Tactics / A Mom Cartoon / My Dad vs. Your Dad Disc 8. # Comic Relief / A Third Dad Cartoon / RoboDexo 3000 # Glove At First Sight / A Mom and Dad Cartoon / Smells Like Victory # Oh, Brother? / Another Dad Cartoon / Bar Exam # Jeepers, Creepers, Where Is Peepers? / Go, Dexter Family, Go! # Beau Tie / Remember Me? / Overlabbing # Sis-Tem Error / Bad Cable Manners / Dexter's Library # The Scrying Game / Monstrosi-Dee Dee / Dad Man Walking # Dexter's Little Dilemma / Faux Chapeau / D2 # Head Band / Stuffed Animal House / Used Ink Disc 9. # School Girl Crushed / Chess Mom / Father Knows Least # Dexter The Barbarian / Tuber Time / Sore Eyes # Babe Sitter / Mountain Mandark / 2Genuises 2Gether 4Ever # Height Unseen / Bygone Errors / Folly Calls # Voice Over / Blonde Leading The Blonde / Comic Stripper # Tee Party / Dexter's Wacky Races # The Lab of Tomorrow / Chicken Scratch / Garage Sale # ThIey Got Chops / Poetic Injustice / Comedy of Feather Notes * Release Date: April, 28 2021. * Discs 1, 2, 4, 5, 7 and 8 have nine episodes while Discs 3, 6 and 9 have eight. * Distributed by Warner Home Video. * Released on the 25th anniversary. Opening Previews Disc 1. 1. *Edit at leisure Closing Previews Disc 1. 1. *Edit at leisure. Cover Artwork Blu-Ray/DVD scans. (IDEA!) Even though it says in scan #1 that it is distributed by Madman Entertainment, It will have Warner Bros. Logos instead. Running Time * ??? Minutes Description * DEXTER'S LABORATORY is the story of a young boy prodigy. Born with an extraordinary mind, Dexter has built his very own extremely high tech and expansive laboratory in his room that NASA could only dream of. All Dexter wants is to spend all the time he can inventing new things in his lab, but between his stupid and annoying older sister Dee Dee constantly barging into his lab and tearing up the place and his arch enemy and rival genius Mandark constantly tiring to take over his lab, Dexter's life is anything but easy. Category:DVD ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory